


Újévi melankólia, avagy énekeljük párosra magunkat

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, ahogy ez szokott lenni, parti, újévi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Anglia és az újévi parti esete...





	Újévi melankólia, avagy énekeljük párosra magunkat

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok,  
> mivel gonosz vagyok a zenei betétet a végére rakom-
> 
> Jó olvasást~

Anglia már túl volt a sokadik pohárka – kissé felturbózott – pezsgőn. A feje már kellően zavaros volt, s ahogy észrevette, némi fáziskéséssel, a pörgős zeneszámok is lecserélődtek a régi szívszaggató klasszikusokra...

Persze ezt egyáltalán nem bánta. Pont ezért jött. A buli kezdett ellaposodni, mindenki a biztos tajrészegség felé tendált, s ekkor megszólalt az ő dala. Hát, mit is volt mit tenni... elkezdte teli torokból énekelni.

_It's a heartache..._

_Nothing but a heartache..._

Ajkairól lustán, és a pityókások minden eleganciájával peregtek a szavak darabosan. Rekedt hangja betöltötte az elnémult termet, duettezett a szintén rekedtes énekesnővel, s minden szívfájdalom benne volt ebben a nótában.

Mikor a dalnak vége lett, elszórt tapsot kapott, mire csak összehúzta szemöldökeit. De annyira nem zavartatta magát, felmarkolt még egy pohár italkát. S szürcsölgetve megállt, nézte a lassúzó emberkéket a táncparketten.

Pár, általa lögyi-bögyinek titulált dal következett. Ezt a sorozatot Amerika szakította meg, mikor odament a DJ-hez, s a fülébe suttogott, ami után az felrakott egy másik számot. Ezúttal a hamburger-zabálóra szegeződött az összes tekintet, ahogy nagyon komolyan éneklésbe fogott.

_Ready Steady Go!_

_Ready Steady Go...!_

Anglia erre a dalválasztásra csak megrázta a fejét. Igazán nem értette ex-kolóniájának ízlését... Csak nézte, ahogy annyira átszellemülten nyomta ezt a régi számot. Szerencsére egészen hamar vége lett.

Eztán pár pohár szíverősítőt letolt, ahogy jöttek az újabb gyér zeneszámok. Csak kárörvendő félmosollyal figyelte az ez idő alatt táncparketten lötyögő országtársait.

Hirtelen egy lassú, szinte hipnotikus ütem indult el. Poroszország megragadta a lehetőséget, s elkezdte alkoholgőzös hanggal nyekeregni a szövegét.

_She cried to southern wind_

_About a love that was sure to end..._

Anglia meglepődött milyen jól elő tudta adni ezt a férfi. Ő olyan részegen állni se tudna, nemhogy ilyen magas hangot kiénekelni. Na persze, nem mintha emlékezne rá, még ha menne is... Végülis hagyta ezt az értelmetlen gondolatmenetet, s élvezte a rögtönzött előadást. Ringatózott a lágy dobütemre.

Sajnos ez a dal is gyorsan véget ért... Felmarkolt egy maréknyi mogyorót és elkezdte rágcsálni, hisz mégse csak alkohol legyen a testében. Az úgy nem túl jó. Legalábbis másnap.

Szóval, mogyoróval, és persze egy újabb adag itallal felszerelkezve nézte a táncolókat egy pár újabb gagyinak titulált zeneszám erejéig.

Mikoris hirtelen egy tangóra gyanúsan hajazó dallam folyt végig lustán a termen. Erre Spanyolország teljesen fellelkesedett, és Dél-Olaszországot magával húzva a parkett közepére, dúdolni kezdett hangosan, majd egy roppant romantikus,- vagyis annak illuminált megfelelőjét -, tangóba kezdett vele.

Ezt sok jókedvű füttyögés övezte, meg egy-egy nem-is-annyira-elfojtott kuncogás. Anglia csak a fejét rázta, remekül szórakozva. Végtére is ez a parti mégse olyan rossz.

Ez volt az az egzakt pillanat, mikor Észak-Olaszország mellé penderült, arcán mogorva kifejezéssel. Ez már magában is furcsa volt. Vajon az alkohol teszi?

Mikor tekintete visszavándorolt a mellette állóról a táncparkettre, homályosan derengeni kezdett neki mi lehet a probléma. A kis olasz féltékeny a testvérére... Ez vicces gondolat volt. Egy féltékeny cukorfalat.

Várjunk csak. Cukorfalat? Milyen furcsa idea.

Ekkor ért véget a mediterrán melódia, amit rögtön fel is váltott egy számára jól ismert dal. Mindenféle hezitálás nélkül ragadta meg a mellette duzzogó olaszt, s felrángatta a parkett közepére, s belekezdett az éneklésbe.

_Oh oh oh, it's magic, you know..._

Ahogy leesett a másiknak, hogy mit is akar Anglia, úgy tért vissza arcára a jól megszokott mosoly, s csatlakozott hozzá.

_Never believe, it's not so_

Hangjuk keveredett, igazi duettnek hatott.

_It's magic, you know..._

Éneklés mellett lassan ringatózni is kezdtek, testük egymásnak préselődött, ahogy levegőért kapkodtak. Olyan ellentétes volt az egész, mivel tulajdonképpen nem siettek sehova...

Valószínűleg az ital mellékhatása, semmi komoly.

Arcuk szépen lassan kipirult, szívverésük összehangolódott a szám végére.

Az olasz adott köszönetképpen –szavak helyett – egy szégyenlős puszit Anglia arcára. Aki erre még jobban elvörösödött.

Ezt is lefüttyögték a körülöttük levő országok. Majd minden folytatódott, jöttek a zenék, egyik a másik után...

Mikoris egy régi félelme öltött testek a britnek egy nagyon is félmeztelen francia személyében.

Aki a parkett közepén állt.

S énekelni készült.

_Why this car is automatic..._

Az első pár sort nagyon szuggesszív hangon, szinte dorombolta... Aztán énekelni kezdett. Hihetetlenül mély volt az orgánuma a megszokotthoz képest. Angliát teljesen kirázta a hideg... Hogyan lehet ez a férfi ennyire...

...undorító...

...an jó mindenben? Komolyan, ez már irigykedés a részéről, el kellett ismernie. Bármit csinált az a szemétláda, az jó volt. Márpedig Angliának is van egy egészséges hiúsága, amely vérbosszúért kiáltott.

Hogy márpedig a következő dal az övé lesz, s lealáz mindenkit.

Aztán a következő dal mégse az övé lett. Miután a francia befejezte a parketten való bomlást, hiperűrsebességnél is gyorsabban vették át a helyét. Mégpedig két öreg, akiről nem is gondolná az ember.

Kína és Japán, félretéve mindenféle élcelődésnek még csak a lehetőségét is, együtt kezdett el lassú harcművészeti mozdulatokat imitálni.

Majd aztán énekelni.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_Those kicks was fast as lightning..._

A britnek el kellett ismernie, hogy jól nyomták. De ez nem állította meg, sőt, meg is erősítette az elhatározását.

Mikor a dalnak vége lett, Anglia benyomakodott középre, s elkezdte rázni magát a felcsendülő dobszólóra. Néha belecsujjogott, ha úgy érezte. De inkább csak dúdolta a dallamot másokkal egyetemben.

Eme instrumentális szám után pedig elérkezett az ő ideje...

Rekedt, elfúló hangjához remekül illett a nóta, kívánni sem tudott volna jobbat.

_Don't talk to me about what you done..._

Minden elfojtott, eltárolt indulata belekerült ebbe a dalba. Nyelve néha-néha megbotlott a szavakon, de ez nem zavarta különösebben. Csak folytatta, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Aztán valahogy sokkal felszabadultabban érezte magát, mikor vége lett.

De mivel a következő dal is jónak tűnt, hát mindenféle késlekedés nélkül bele is kezdett.

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

Legnagyobb meglepetésére újfent mellécsatlakozott Észak-Olaszország, s derekát átölelve énekelni kezdett vele együtt.

_Here comes the sun..._

A végére nagyon egymásra hangolódtak, jobban, mint az előző alkalommal, szinte tökéletesen érezték egymást, s a zenét is, kellemes szimbiózis volt ez.

Mikor a dalnak vége lett, az olasz végülis megtette a kettejük arca között eddig fennálló öt centiméter távolságot, s ajkait a britére tapasztotta.

Anglia, ha meg is lepődött, azonnal visszacsókolt.

A füttyögés azonnal kitört a teremben. Valaki vicceskedve be is ordította, hogy „Menjetek szobára!"... s több, mint szívesen így is tettek.

Szétválva, még mindig mámorosan a csóktól, no meg persze az alkoholtól, megfogták egymás kezét, s kifutottak a helyiségből. Lépteiket taps övezte...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Zenei betét:
> 
> 1\. Bonnie Tyler – It's a Heartache
> 
> 2\. Generation X – Ready Steady go
> 
> 3\. E.L.O. – Showdown
> 
> 4\. Bimbo Jet – El Bimbo
> 
> 5\. Pilot – Magic
> 
> 6\. John Travolta – Greased Lightnin'
> 
> 7- Carl Douglas – Kung Fu Fighting
> 
> 8\. Cozy Powell – Dance with the Devil
> 
> 9\. The Saints – This Perfect Day
> 
> 10\. Steve Harley&Cockney Rebel – Here comes the Sun


End file.
